Leaving Feast
by KJmom
Summary: Harry is - finally - no longer Snape's student.  Sequel to A Job Well Done and Worth the Wait.  Snarry Slash.


**A/N: Again, and always, thanks to Lori for the beta! None of the characters/places belong to me. This the sequel to A Job Well Done and Worth the Wait. Hope you enjoy! And, don't forget to feed the muse, she lives on my ideas, but it never hurts to give her a treat once in a while. She adores reviews. Much love!**

The Leaving Feast for the Eighth Year students was a small event. Several Professors attended, but Harry's attention was riveted to only one. Professor Snape sat regally at the high table, studiously ignoring everyone in the room. Well, everyone except Harry. Harry had been the recipient of many long, heated glances, and it was beginning to take a toll on him.

Since their rather revealing conversation a few months ago, things had turned somewhat tense between them. Oh, they still got on nicely, but there was an underlying current that constantly pulled at them. Harry had to fight to keep his hands - and wicked thoughts - to himself, and he could tell that it was just as difficult for Snape to do so.

"So, now that he's fair game, I don't suppose we'll be seeing much of you tonight, will we?" Malfoy whispered just low enough that Hermione couldn't hear.

Harry had yet to tell her about his obsession with his Professor, and was thankful Malfoy could actually keep his gob shut.

"I hope not. Did I ever thank you for your meddling?" Harry had been furious with Malfoy for interfering at first. Then, he'd realized that without Malfoy, he wouldn't have said anything to Snape.

"Potter, you've never thanked me for anything. And you needn't do so now. It was the least I could do after all you've done for me."

They didn't talk much about the war or Malfoy's trial. It was a time they'd both rather forget. Harry tore his gaze from Snape, and fixed it on Malfoy.

"Malfoy-"

"No, I do owe you for that. Rightfully, I should be sitting in a cell alongside my father right now. But, because of you, I'm here, and I have a future."

"Yes, and I could say the same to you. If not for your refusal to identify us, and the use of your wand, I'd be dead right now. So, let's just say we're even, yeah?"

Malfoy nodded, and extended his hand. It was a simple but significant gesture. Harry shook it without preamble and Malfoy smiled.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

"You can call me Draco, you know."

"And you can call me Harry."

In unison, they said each other's first names, and burst into laughter.

"Nah, I think I'll stick with Malfoy."

"Potter has much more potential in the insult department. And, your paramour is leaving the room. Go, I'll cover for you."

Harry quickly scanned the room, and sure enough, Snape was gone. As he left their table, he heard Hermione whispering to Malfoy.

"Where is Harry going?"

He couldn't make out Malfoy's answer.

The dungeons were cool and dark, and Harry didn't pass a soul on the way to Snape's office. He knocked, and entered slowly, but the professor was nowhere to be found. Posted on the back of the door, was a note.

_I have retired to my private quarters._

_Severus_

Harry knew where Snape resided, but he'd never been there. Thankfully, he didn't have to walk far. The door to Snape's quarters was just around the corner from his office.

His nervousness almost got the better of him as Harry stood outside the door to Snape's rooms. But, he summoned every ounce of courage he had, and raised his fist to knock on the door. It immediately swung open, and he was pulled inside and pushed against the back of the closed door before he could even yelp in surprise.

"Did you partake in the alcohol that was available?" Snape's dark eyes bore into Harry's.

"Huh?" It was hard to think with Snape this close. Harry could feel each breath the man took.

"Did you have anything to drink? If so, I will require you to imbibe a Sobering Draught. I will not take a drunken teenager to my bed."

At that, Harry smirked.

"No, but I do find it amusing that my drinking would be a deal breaker when my age is not."

"Well, we cling to what scruples we can."

Snape's hands moved to grip Harry's hips, and his mouth hovered over Harry's.

"It was never your age that stopped me, _Harry_." His named rolled off Snape's tongue, and wrapped around Harry's brain, causing the most delicious sensation to course throughout his body. Harry shuddered, and Snape licked his lips.

"Had I not been your professor, and your supposed mortal enemy, I might have approached you much sooner."

Snape leaned in, and ran his nose up the side of Harry's neck, inhaling deeply.

Harry's heart pounded, and his blood rushed south. He could barely get his mouth to form words.

"I-I thought we'd a-agreed that I should pursue y-you?"

What was happening at that moment felt more like Snape was preparing to devour him.

"Yes, well, I have since changed my mind. You would fumble awkwardly through it, and it might be months before we got to this point. While I find your clumsiness amusing, and at times endearing, I would much rather get on with this."

"Mm." Was all Harry could utter in response, because as he opened his mouth to speak, Snape flicked his earlobe with the tip of his tongue.

"You taste divine." Snape breathed into Harry's ear, then gently took the lobe between his lips and sucked.

"Oh gods… Shouldn't we take this a bit slower? I mean - oooh, _yes_… We, ah… c-could you - ummm ah - stop for j-just a minute?"

Snape sighed, but stepped back, and let his hands drop to his sides.

"Is this not what you wanted? I assumed you were interested in a physical relationship, but I have been wrong before."

Harry took a deep breath, and ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to hide their shaking.

"No, I mean, yes. I do want that, but I thought maybe… possibly…could we…"

"Do you see what I mean? If I left this to you, it would be an extremely slow process indeed. Allow me to put your fears to rest. This relationship will continue past tonight. As a matter of fact, I intend for it to continue for many years to come. If you do not wish to engage in a sexual relationship this quickly, I will understand. However, I will request a kiss, at the very least."

Harry relaxed, and smiled softly.

"Oh."

"Oh? Am I to consider that permission to claim my kiss?"

Harry reached forward and clasped the front of Snape's shirt in his hand, pulling the man forward.

"No, you are to consider that permission to continue your assault."

Nuzzling back into Harry's neck, Snape asked, "My _assault_?"

"Yeah." Harry gasped, as Snape bit lightly into the tender skin where his shoulder met his neck.

"Snape…"

"Severus, please. And, do _not_, for any reason, call me Professor."

Grinning, Harry said, "_Severus_, I love what you're doing there, but maybe you could lean back, just a bit. I think I'd like to kiss you now."

With one more light nip to Harry's neck, Snape raised his head.

"You _think_? Because, if you aren't sure…"

Who knew the usually stoic man had such a playful, teasing side?

"No, I'm very sure."

Harry cut off whatever response Snape was about to utter, by firmly pressing his lips to Snape's.

Snape allowed Harry only a moment to lead the kiss, then took over, pinning Harry against the door again.

Obviously the word 'slow' didn't exist in Snape's vocabulary. Within seconds, Harry had a warm, slick tongue rubbing sinuously against his own, and the full length of Snape's body pressed into his front. Mentally shrugging, Harry went with it, and wrapped his arms around Snape's neck, twirling his fingers in long, black hair.

When Harry felt Snape's hands working their way between their bodies, he stiffened, and pulled back from the kiss.

"You know I've never…"

"I am aware of your inexperience, Harry. Trust me," Snape's nimble fingers lifted Harry's shirt and grazed the skin just above his trousers, "You will enjoy this, very much."

With that, Snape deftly unbuttoned Harry's trousers, and stepped back a bit. Watching Harry's face closely, he lowered the zip, and spread open the fly. Harry grew harder just knowing that only his pants stood between his erection, and Snape's hand. He could feel the heat from the older man's palm.

Then, as seemed to be his way, Snape quickly pulled both trousers and pants down, as he lowered himself to his knees.

"Oh god." Seeing the man, kneeling before him, was almost enough to induce orgasm.

"Yes, you may feel the need to invoke several deities during this."

Snape's hungry gaze dropped from Harry's face, to his groin. Harry barely had time to see him wet his lips, before that moist tongue wrapped around the head of his cock.

"Mmmm." Snape moaned as if he were the one feeling such intense pleasure.

Deeper and deeper, he sank into Snape's gloriously hot mouth, as he scrabbled frantically at the wall behind him, in an effort to keep from grabbing Snape's head.

He fought the urge to grab as long as he could, but when Snape latched onto the tip of his throbbing erection, and sucked, Harry's right hand wound tightly in the man's hair. He'd only meant it as a way to ground himself, but Snape groaned, and in one fell swoop, took Harry all the way down his throat.

Searing heat soaked into his sensitive skin, coiling tightly in his belly, and threatening to spill out.

"Oh god, I'm-"

And the warmth was gone, replaced by a tight grip on the base of his cock.

"Oh no you're not."

He wanted to thank and curse Snape at the same time.

"Do you have yourself under control, _Mister_ Potter?"

"I won't have if you keep talking to me like _that_."

Snape grinned, and strangely enough, it didn't look at all out of place.

"You like it when I'm firm with you? Commanding?"

The older man leaned forward and wiggled his naughty tongue under Harry's stretched foreskin.

"Y-yes. Please…"

A light suck, and then, "Stop? Or continue?"

Snape seemed to purr every word. His voice was deep, low, gravelly, and laced with pure _sex._

"_Fuck_, I don't - I don't know."

Cool air washed over his damp skin, as Snape chuckled. Harry shivered, and tightened his hold on Snape's hair.

"Let me help you then. I want you on my bed, naked, in less than two minutes. Understood?"

Frantically, Harry nodded.

The moment he was released, Harry moved toward the nearest door, and was redirected quickly.

"Not my coat closet, Harry, through there. I trust you can find the _bed_ with no assistance? It is the largest piece of furniture in the room."

Amusement and desire colored his words, and Harry was left wondering how an insulting remark could sound like seduction.

As he passed through the doorway, he tugged and pulled at his clothes, until he was standing by the huge, four poster bed in nothing but his pants.

He had to steady himself for a minute. He'd spent so many nights, lying in his own small bed, wishing he was here. He was tense and worried, because he'd never done this before, but it was _Snape_, and _god_.

He jumped when long, thin arms wrapped around his waist, and a stiff bulge pressed into his lower back. Snape's dark, sensual voice whispered into his ear.

"I'm going to ask this once, Harry, and only once. Are you sure?"

"Merlin, yes." He was breathless and trembling, but he was sure.

"Good," Snape's tongue slithered up his neck, and the man's moan vibrated against his back, "On the bed, then."

He knew he probably looked completely stupid, lumbering up onto the bed, and trying to arrange himself to look sexy, but when he met Snape's gaze, it was full of lust.

Snape's hair hung loose around his shoulders, and his eyes spoke volumes. Harry's heart hammered with the proof that Snape wanted this just as much as he did. The older man was still dressed in his black button down shirt, and trousers, and Harry - suddenly tossing aside his anxiousness - wanted him naked. But, when Snape reached up to the top button of his shirt, eyes roaming the length of Harry's body, Harry leapt up to stop him.

He stilled Snape's hands with his own, then gently moved them away.

"Sorry, it's just - whenever I've… In my fantasies, I always do this part, is - is this okay? Can I?"

"Yes." Snape sounded a bit hoarse, and when Harry saw him worrying the inside of his top lip with his teeth, he smiled softly. Maybe Snape wasn't quite as confident as he'd like Harry to believe.

Harry was able to successfully get four buttons undone, when he got distracted. Course hair against his fingertips stalled him, but it was Snape's peaked, pink nipples that made him lose track of what he was doing. Forgetting to continue wrestling with the buttons, Harry leaned forward quickly, and flicked his tongue over the tip of one of those rosy points.

Snape gasped loudly, and Harry enthusiastically pulled the flesh into his mouth, sucking lightly, and raking his teeth over the puckered skin. Everything had slowed down when Snape walked into the room, but his boldness seemed to speed them up.

Not letting go of his prize, Harry could feel Snape working furiously at the buttons of his shirt, and Harry's hands dropped to help with his trousers. But, his fingers felt too large and clumsy for the task. He fumbled helplessly with a contraption he'd mastered by the age of five - a trouser button. He had the insane thought to accuse Snape of enlarging the button, or maybe shrinking the hole, but then Snape's fingers took over, and the button and zip flew open.

The back of Harry's hand brushed the underside of Snape's prick, and they both groaned.

"I am afraid this will not take as long as I had hoped." Snape's words were ragged and uneven.

"That's fine, I've been on the verge since you sniffed my neck."

Snape's chest rumbled with low laughter, and Harry would have been embarrassed, if not for the way Snape pushed him slowly back onto the bed. Harry whined at the loss of Snape's nipple, but the sound caught in his throat, as Snape prowled up the bed to straddle him.

Snape eyed Harry's chest with longing, but swooped in for just a few nibbles, before regretfully pulling back. It was then, that Harry noticed the glass phial Snape had fisted in his hand, and his nerves came back full force. He knew what that was, and what Snape intended to do with it.

While Snape wasn't overly large, the idea of him actually pushing inside of Harry was frightening. He'd never so much as had his fingers in his arse.

Seeming to sense Harry's internal struggle, Snape smoothed his hand tenderly over Harry's chest.

"Relax, this is for me. There is no way around it, being penetrated is slightly painful, and I don't want you to have any painful memories of tonight."

And, that provided a whole other set of problems.

"I don't know what to do. I mean, I have a basic idea, but what if I hurt _you_?"

Smiling again - and Harry was quickly getting used to seeing that - Snape opened the phial, and coated his own fingers.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything."

Harry watched, transfixed, as Snape leaned over him, bracing himself with one arm, and the other disappearing behind his back. Snape's hard length pressed into Harry's stomach, and he could feel the wetness from it seeping into his skin.

For a long moment, they stared into each other's eyes, but when Snape grimaced lightly, Harry tried to distract him. Raising up, he brought their mouths together, and parted Snape's lips with his tongue. Their tongues curled together, and when Harry pulled back to suck at Snape's lips, the older man growled. It was a feral, primal sound, and Harry couldn't help but to return it.

He had left Snape's mouth, and was working his way down the long column of Snape's neck, when the man lifted up, and wrapped his hand around Harry's shaft. A few strokes with a slick hand was all the warning Harry received, before Snape positioned him, and began sinking slowly onto him.

"Oh, Merlin, _Sssseverusss._" Harry's hands fisted in the bedspread, and his body arched of its own accord to meet Snape's. Snape hissed, as Harry pushed up into him, and fearing he'd hurt Snape, Harry tried to pull back.

"No, it's good, so… _good_." Snape's eyes fell shut, and he threw his head back, as he dropped the rest of the way, impaling himself completely on Harry.

"You're - _fuck_ - so _tight_." Harry was already so very close to coming. Snape's tight channel was rippling and squeezing him, and he thought that if Snape moved even an _inch_, he was going to explode.

"Please, don't move." Harry knew he sounded desperate, but he _was_.

A breathy laugh drifted from Snape, then Harry's cock was being massaged, as Snape flexed and tightened his muscles.

"Oh, god." Harry's hands flew from the blanket, to grip Snape's thighs. He felt the tension increase in the muscles under his fingers, right before Snape lifted himself again, and _holy hell_ his cock was slipping free, but it felt like Snape's arse was trying to cling to him, holding him in.

Poised over Harry, encasing only the tip of Harry's length, Snape reached down, and pulled Harry up into a sitting position, then dropped.

"Ah, oh God, yesssss."

"That's it, Harry, move with me."

Falling into the rhythm Snape had assumed, Harry arched and thrust, losing himself in pleasure. He licked, bit, and kissed every bit of skin he could reach, and absorbed every sound Snape made.

Their bodies were slick with sweat, and Harry's hair kept falling in his eyes, but nothing had ever felt so bloody amazing.

Harry loved the way Snape's chest moved against his, inhaling and exhaling in counterpoint to his own breathing. Nails dug into Harry's back, as Snape tried to get a solid grasp on his slippery skin.

Suddenly, Snape sped up, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Harry's, and threading both hands into Harry's hair. Harry's control was slipping; every time Snape took him in, he took him deeper, higher, closer…

Harry's fingers clutched at Snape's hips, as the man rocked hard and fast.

"So close…s-so close." Harry whispered against Snape's mouth.

"Let go, Harry."

And Snape kissed him, gently, slowly, sweetly, and so very tenderly. It was such a contrast to the way their lower bodies were moving, that it tipped Harry over the edge. Arching wildly, and shouting his release into Snape's mouth, Harry came.

Snape's hole contracted again and again, drawing out Harry's bliss, and quite literally making him see stars. His cock pulsed over and over, and just when he thought he was finished, he felt Snape's hand moving between them.

Severus Snape was sitting on his cock, wanking madly, and groaning with abandon. It was enough to wring several more spurts from him, then he collapsed. He barely registered Snape's orgasm, and was vaguely aware of a warm cloth cleaning his stomach and chest.

He might have drifted off to sleep, but a thought occurred to him, one that made him feel more than a bit guilty.

When Snape came back from the bathroom, Harry raised up on his elbows to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't even thinking. It felt so great, _you_ felt so great, and I should have thought about you, god I'm so inconsiderate."

"What are you rambling about?" Snape asked, as he tugged the bedcovers back and motioned for Harry to get under them.

"I should have… I meant to t-touch you, wanted to make you come, and I didn't."

Still completely naked, Snape climbed into the bed, and pulled the covers up and over both of them.

Harry could feel his face flaming, as Snape looked at him closely.

"You did, Harry. I enjoyed that very much. But, if it will assuage your guilt, you can take a more hands on role next time. Actually, I will insist that you do."

"I will, gladly. I promise I'm not usually so selfish, I just-"

Snape placed a finger over Harry's lips, to quiet him. He pressed a small, chaste kiss to Harry's mouth, and pulled back.

Affectionately caressing the side of Harry's face, Snape said, "I can find many faults in you, Harry - stubbornness, cheekiness, impertinence, and petulance, to name a few. However, I am well aware that selfishness is not a trait you possess. Now, can we please stop discussing this? I am - unfortunately - not as young as you, and require a full night's sleep."

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"There is no need for an apology, but I do wish you would scoot closer. I do not bite."

"That's a lie, and I have several marks to prove it."

"Tomorrow, you will have more, and if you do not get over here, your backside may very well sport handprints."

"Oooh, kinky."

Harry moved closer, and was startled when Snape pulled him tightly to his chest, spooning Harry, and kissing his cheek.

"Professor Snape likes to cuddle, who knew?"

"You will refrain from calling me Professor from this moment on, and if you as much as even consider telling _anyone_ about my sleeping habits, I'll chop _you_ up for use in a potion."

Harry was sure Snape was joking - almost. So, instead of replying, he snuggled closer to the warm body behind him, and closed his eyes, welcoming sleep, and looking forward to tomorrow.

X.X

Harry woke up early, and finding himself alone in the big bed, tossed on his clothes from the night before. He found Snape in his office, drinking tea, and reading the morning paper.

As Harry entered the room, Snape looked up, then motioned for Harry to pour himself a cup. Harry's hands shook as he did. The night before had been amazing, but Harry wasn't sure how to behave this morning.

"Sit down, Harry. Drink your tea. Would you like a section of the paper? The sports, perhaps?" Just as he had last night, Snape eased Harry's anxiety, and made him feel comfortable.

"Yeah, that would be good."

When the paper was passed to him, their fingers brushed, and he was almost certain that it was on purpose. The little bit of contact further relaxed Harry, and he was able to drink and read peacefully.

He was so engrossed in a recount of last week's Harpies versus Cannons match, that the rustling of Snape folding the other parts of the paper startled him.

Rising from his chair, Snape came around the desk, and leaned down to kiss the top of Harry's head. It was such a sweet, intimate gesture, and Harry blushed a bit.

"I have a meeting with the Headmistress this morning, then I have a few classes with the younger students. I imagine you can find the means to entertain yourself. The password to our quarters is 'snitch.'"

The way he said it, _our_ quarters, filled Harry with warmth, and before Snape could make it to the door, Harry had jumped up and whirled him around. He threw his arms around the taller man, and kissed him deeply. As he pulled away, he felt the beginning of a smile stretch Snape's lips.

"Your affections are easily obtained. A spot of tea, and a few pages of the paper, and you are putty in my hands."

"Hm, well, the paper and the tea helped, but you've been earning my affections longer than either of us knew."

"And I hope to continue to do so, for quite a while." With that, and a light brush of his fingers through Harry's hair, Snape backed away, smiled a little, and walked out of the room.

X.X

Most of the Eighth Years were leaving today, and he knew his friends would be among them. Harry had already made arrangements to stay a bit longer, but wanted to see the others off.

Entering their rooms, he expected to find them both up, packed, and ready to go, but the sitting room was quiet. His first thought was they must be saying their goodbyes, but Hermione's wand was laying on the couch, and she never went anywhere without it.

Thinking they might have overslept, and hoping to scare the hell out of Malfoy, Harry crept to the boy's door. He grabbed the handle, and flung it wide, as quickly as possible, preparing to yell at the boy inside.

He was absolutely _not_ prepared for the sight that greeted him. Honestly, Harry wasn't sure if anything could have prepared him for it.

Malfoy was sprawled out in the middle of his bed. He was obviously naked, but the sheet was covering his bits, and his chest was covered by curly, brown hair. Harry couldn't see her face, it was nestled into the crook of Malfoy's neck, but he'd know that head of hair _anywhere_.

"Shut your mouth, Potter, you look rather dense standing there with it hanging open. Shut the door as well, yeah? And do it _quietly, _if she knows you saw, she'll be embarrassed, and I'll have to hex your bollocks off."

Without a word, Harry shut the door. Maybe telling Hermione about Snape wouldn't be so hard after all.


End file.
